


Не пей с русскими

by Deamuus



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Кризис отношений двух популярных персонажей двух популярных сериалов.





	Не пей с русскими

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный кроссовер с упоминанием персонажей сериала «Лесси» и фильма «К-9: Собачья работа».
> 
> Написано для WTF-2012, команда WTF Kommissar Rex.

Когда я зашёл в «Кости», она уже была там – сидела за крайним у стены столиком, закинув ногу за ногу, и курила, кажется, уже не первую сигарету. В полумраке бара её рыжеватая шубка, небрежно брошенная на спинку высокого стула, мерцала тускло-коричневым пятном шерсти.  
Бармен с большими печальными глазами кивнул мне, вопросительно потянувшись за бокалом. Я кивнул в ответ и, расстегивая на ходу ворот плаща, направился к Лесс. Перед ней стоял полупустой бокал мартини, и я подозревал, что, как и сигарета – далеко не первый.  
Удивительно, но за её столик никогда не подсаживаются незнакомцы, даже когда рядом нет спутника. Лесс умеет одним своим видом дать понять, что в компании не нуждается, и я не припомню, чтобы кто-нибудь настаивал. Иногда мне хочется защитить её, но, право слово, в этом нет никакой необходимости.  
Она скользнула по мне ничего не выражающим взглядом и прерывисто вздохнула. Сигарета в её руке уже почти догорела.  
Я не курю – так уж сложилось. Алекс не переносил сигаретного дыма и, кажется, оставил эту привычку мне на память. Однажды привыкнув не курить, потом очень сложно начать. Нужен повод, и достаточно весомый. После Рихарда таких поводов у меня не было – скорее всего, уже и не будет. Всё познается в сравнении.  
Бармен принёс мне бренди.

— Скоро свадьба, – сказала она и тихонько всхлипнула.  
Утешать – последнее дело, когда речь о хозяевах. Люди излишне склонны к задушевным разговорам; это один из их многочисленных недостатков, впрочем, весьма милый. Я же предпочитаю молчать и пить, слушая жалобы Лесс. Что толку в утешениях, если нельзя помочь?  
Хозяева-дети всегда вырастают, и наступает день, когда одного тебя уже недостаточно, чтобы заполнить их жизнь до краёв. Они вырастают, и женятся, и заводят детей, и хотя твой мир по-прежнему крутится вокруг них, прежней отдачи уже нет. Я понял это ещё с Бенни; именно поэтому мы расстались рано и друзьями.  
Лесс не из тех, кто разбирается в таких вещах. Она не умеет отпускать; только страдать из-за этого, страдать горько и надрывно, пока я сижу рядом и пью. Наверно, годы сделали меня слишком бессердечным.  
— Больше не пей с русскими, – сказал я ей.  
Она скривилась и залпом допила свой бокал. Толкнула мне, не глядя, и потянулась за новой сигаретой.  
Этот русский с чудным арабским именем Мухтаар – неплохой парень, на самом деле. Немного шумный, любит потравить байки про своего хозяина, но в целом славный. С ним приятно пить, и именно поэтому не стоит увлекаться.  
— Тебе уже хватит, Лесс.  
Она взглянула на меня почти с ненавистью, которая, впрочем, тут же сменилась тоской.  
Я не мог больше смотреть на это. Сказать мне было нечего, так что я просто наклонился к ней ближе, зарылся носом в золотистые пряди за ухом, терпко пахнущие шампунем – духами Лесс не пользовалась. Успокаивающе провел ладонью по спине, на секунду зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Затянутое узорчатым инеем окно, выходящее на проезжую часть, изредка вспыхивало фарами, в дальней стороне негромко играла музыка, не живая, но достаточно старая, чтобы радовать мой слух, а рядом была Лесс, и обнимать её было так же естественно, как дышать.  
— Чего ты хочешь? – шепнул я ей на ухо, и она вздрогнула, поёжилась, будто от сквозняка.  
— Я хочу детей, Реджи, – сказала она жалобно, и всё волшебство кончилось враз.  
Мне тут же захотелось выпить.  
— Я хочу детей, – повторила она, глядя в натёртую до блеска столешницу. – И я знаю, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить.  
В этом она права. Я не хочу говорить об этом; какой смысл? Мы не можем позволить себе детей. У Марка ремонт, и это никогда не кончится, а хозяин Лесс скоро переезжает, и что будет делать сама Лесс, я не представляю, равно как и она сама. А моя работа? Слишком велик риск оставить малышей без отца.  
Впрочем, по большей части всё это отговорки.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, – согласился я, отстранившись.  
Она посмотрела на меня так, будто я наступил на её любимую игрушку. Притянула к себе не тронутый мной бренди, покрутила стакан, обняла ладонями. Такие, как Лесс, всегда очень выигрышно смотрятся с алкоголем. Если прибавить сюда этот сногсшибательный британский акцент, устоять невозможно. Я сам когда-то пал его жертвой. Не удивлюсь, если не я один.  
— Я уеду в Штаты с Ка, – сказала она, не глядя на меня.  
— С Кеем? – переспросил я.  
Не выношу, когда она переиначивает имена на славянский манер. Определенно, ей стоит меньше пить с русскими.  
— Ка говорит, что это ненадолго. Я познакомлюсь с его семьей и поживу у них лето, а потом вернусь в Вену. Он говорит, у них там очень красиво.  
Я не сразу вспомнил этого янки. Джерри Ли, так его зовут на самом деле, но в кругах нашего общества его знают как Кея. К-9. Никогда не понимал этой страсти к аббревиатурам, но времена меняются. В конце концов, давно уже никто не обращался ко мне «фон Равенхорст».  
А жаль. Я бы оценил.  
Про Кея говорят, что в своей Америке он популярен у дам, и даже гуляют из рук в руки фотоснимки, где дамы всегда – белые пудельки, завитые и надушенные, из тех, что предпочитают паразитировать на богатых старушках. Впрочем, не мне судить о чужих вкусах.  
Лесс, длинноногая и стройная, с густой шелковистой гривой, моя славная Лесс – что нашел в ней этот легкомысленный франт? Что наобещал? Ах, да. Дети.  
Эту битву я проиграл, не успев начать.  
— Я вернусь, – торопливо сказала она, будто пытаясь меня успокоить. – Я всегда возвращаюсь, Реджи, ты же знаешь…  
— Ты не сможешь перебежать через океан, – возразил я. Она поджала губы.  
— Океан – всего лишь вода, Реджи. Всего лишь очень много воды. И я умею плавать, ты же помнишь?  
Я не стал отвечать.  
Есть те, кто всегда ждет. Как Хатико, маленький сморщенный японец за столиком у самых дверей, невидящим взглядом провожающий всех входящих и выходящих из бара.  
Есть те, кто всегда возвращается. Как Лесс, хрупкая, но очень, очень упрямая.  
И есть я.  
Говорят, наш возраст исчисляется не в годах – в хозяевах, которых мы пережили. По этим меркам я уже глубокий старик. Иногда я именно так себя и чувствую. Иногда это чувство захватывает настолько, что всё остальное начинает понемногу терять свой смысл – всё, кроме одиночества.  
— Я же вернусь, – тихонько сказала она, и губы её задрожали.  
Мне больше нечего было здесь делать. Я встал и вышел из бара не оглядываясь.  
Кажется, Лесс всё-таки расплакалась.

Снег под ногами хрустел, как первый; нанизанные на шпиль Штефансдома тучи лениво роняли снежинки. Порыв ледяного ветра обжёг мне шею.  
Кажется, мне пора сменить обстановку. Возможно, даже уехать из города. Из страны. Куда-нибудь на юг, где потеплее.  
Рим подойдет, да.


End file.
